


this is why i never make promises

by Xerotheory90



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Author is Bad at Puns, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Forgive Me, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow burn i guess?, Teratophilia, Tumblr Prompt, mild alcohol use, named female reader - Freeform, unintentional fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerotheory90/pseuds/Xerotheory90
Summary: When a monsterphiliac finds out hundreds of monsters come spilling out of Mt. Ebott, you'd think they'd be elated right? Wrong.Life just got way harder.





	1. Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time writing anything ever! Gimme dat constructive criticism!
> 
> May or may not continue depending on the response I get.
> 
> I decided to name the reader cuz putting ___ or y/n felt weird? 
> 
> Based on this prompt: nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/post/171294020092/so-undertale-thing-and-i-dont-know-if-this-has
> 
> My trashy 18+ tumblr: vertebaeproblems.tumblr.com

Oh, God.

At some point, you had sunk onto the couch in front of your television, eyes never leaving the screen. Oh, _God_.

It started with the frantic calls from your best friend-

_“Eli! Jesus, I’ve been trying to get you for hours.” Nicole was always the calmer one of the two of you, you were immediately put on edge._

_“What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you ok?” You had stopped in the kitchen at her worried tone, forgetting the dirty dishes on your tiny dining table._

_“Have you been watching the news?” She asked, a little breathless._

_“No, you know I’m not a fan. Was there another shooting or something?” C'mon Nic, spit it out._

_“Turn it on. Now.”_

_You gave a small huff before moving around the bar separating your kitchen from the living room, and turning on the tv with the remote found on the couch arm, switching to the local news station._

_**ANCIENT BARRIER LIFTED: MONSTERS FROM MT. EBOTT SEEK TO JOIN SOCIETY** _

_You try to articulate something to your friend on the other line, but sound refuses to leave your mouth. “Look, Eli, I’m coming over, ok? This must be a big deal for you, and I don’t want you to be alone for this. See you soon, love.” She hung up._

You sit there, the feeling of thousands of spiders crawling around your insides, unsure if you want to laugh or vomit. You’re not sure how long you’ve been staring dumbly at the tv, reading the varying headlines: **MONSTER KING AND QUEEN TO HAVE TALKS WITH GOV.** , and **CHILD THAT HELPED DESTROY BARRIER TO BE MONSTER AMBASSADOR** -

You’re jolted by your phone trilling again- you ignore it. When it chimes for three texts in rapid succession before trilling once more, you know it has to be your mother. _That acidic bitch._ She must be loosing her shit right now.

You think the first tip she got that you were _different_ was when you were a child. Your favorite movies were monster movies like _Creature from the Black Lagoon_ and _Godzilla,_ the only toys you ever wanted were “boy toys”; action figures from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Gargoyles, Street Sharks._ The first time you touched yourself you were eleven, and it was to a poster of Goliath, his gray wings spread regally. Of course, Mother Dearest walked in the moment you climaxed.

The next day, you were in the psychologist’s office. _Teratophilia_ , the shrewed, God-loving woman had said. _A sickness of the mind, for sure. A sexual attraction to the deformed or monstrous._

Then it was Little White Pills everyday after that. Sure, they worked. You weren’t attracted to “monsters” anymore, but then again, you weren’t attracted to _anything_ anymore. They day of your 18th birthday, you stared your mother dead in the eye as you poured that wretched bottle of pills right down the kitchen sink. That same day you sought out a different shrink (one that would work with you on your… condition rather than make you feel like a pariah), took your meager savings and moved out. Life was… relatively normal for the first time in a long while.

Until now, five years later, as you watch the faces of different monsters flash across the screen. The knock on the front door signalled Nicole’s arrival, and it took longer than it should have to get the strength to stand.

Immediately upon opening the door, Nicole drew you into a tight embrace, not saying a word. You couldn’t move, practically using Nic to stay upright, the emotions raging inside you too much.

_They’re real. Tangable… obtainable._

You weren’t sure if you were filled with glee or horror.


	2. Of Computers and Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ tumblr for skeleton-sexual trash like us:  
> vertebaeproblems.tumblr.com

_**Two years later** _

The office was small- just a desk, chair, filing cabinet, and a love seat- but it was a familiar scene. Comfortable. You couldn’t see through the slated shades in the window, but you watched the dust dance in the strips of sunlight that bled through.

“You’re looking pale again. When was the last time you left the house, Eli? Besides to come here, that is.” Doctor Steven Benoit was a thin man, just hitting his 50’s, salt and pepper hair cropped close to his skull. The warm brown eyes looking at you over his reading glasses are filled with concern.

You consider lying to him for a moment, before quickly dismissing it. You’ve been seeing Dr. Benoit for seven years now, he’d sense the fib. “I don’t know. Last time I went for groceries- a week maybe?” Nic had practally dragged you out the door to go shopping. You tuck your hair behind your ear, not looking at him. You know what’s coming next.

“And would this be because of the last incident you had?” His voice was soft and calm, carefully neutral.

 _The incident_ , as it were, happened at the grocery store. A month ago. You decided to do your shopping in a less densely monster populated part of town about a year ago, to minimalize run-ins with monsters. This is something the doc has been trying to work with you on since they emerged- your tendency to try your damnedest to run away from a problem if you deem it too difficult to face-

_You had been turning the corner from produce into the juice isle, basket slung in your arm, when you smacked face-first into a hard chest. You had apologized profusely, rubbing your nose, not even looking up until the damage was assessed. When you finally did glance up, you froze. Standing there- no floating there ( ~~fucking magic~~ )- was a monster. He had a horse head, rippling muscles and a mermaid-like tail for a lower half. He had winked at you and said it was no problem, and you swear to God, he subtly flexed before floating away. You feel heat pool in your face, your belly… and lower._

_When you could move again, you dropped your basket and ran out of the store. In the safety of your car, you gripped the steering wheel hard. Blood pounded in your ears, heart thudding in your chest. You struggled to control your breathing as panicked tears started rolling down your face._ **Shame. Shame. Shame!** _You sobbed loudly, chest growing tight as bile rose in your throat._ **Disgusting whore!** _You clutched the steering wheel harder, hoping the pain would pull you back._ **Demon slut!** _It took an hour to calm down enough to call Dr. Benoit, your mother’s voice still bouncing around your skull._

“I… I guess. It’s just- these panic attacks make me… I don’t know. Feel like an asshole? Like, on the outside I look like one of those bigots, freaking out over a monster. And I’m not, I’d love to have a civil conversation, but it’s not like I can be all like ’ _oh no, it’s not you. I actually find you quite fuckable, I’ve just been kink shamed most my life_.’ Human or monster, that’ll get you some strange looks.” You let your head fall in your hands, defeated. Your just so damn  _tired_.

Benoit studied you for a moment before scribbling some notes in his book. “These feelings of ’ _being an asshole’_ , as you put it,” He placed his pen in his notebook, closing it and setting it on his desk, “I believe we’ve gone over this before. These are a kind of… _residual effect_ from your time with your mother.”

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, “And if I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again: There is _nothing_ wrong with your sexuality. There wasn’t before the monsters made their debut, and there most certainly isn’t now. My own son just started dating a monster girl.”

This made you raise your eyebrows- Benoit made a point of keeping his work and home lives separate. “Im gunna be real. I’ve got the seeds of an idea starting up here,” he tapped his temple, “but, I want to work it out a bit before discussing it with you. I know Mondays are our day, but could you make it in this Friday? No charge, I’ll consider it an extension of this session.”

You pulled out your phone to check your appointments, “I’m booked most of the day, but my 3pm looks like it’ll be a simple ’ _is it plugged in_ ’ deal. I can come by after that?” Honestly, four years in college and most of the time, your IT job consists of “is it turned on?"  _It’s robbery, I tell you._

"Perfect. I’ve got homework for you.” You made a face that you’re sure makes you look like a petulant child. “Hang out with that friend of yours, Nicole. Shes known you since elementary school, she understands your problems. Have some stress free social time, ok?”

You nod, feeling more than a little guilty. In your quest to become a total hermit, you’ve neglected Nic. “Yeah, I think I can manage that.” With that, you bid the doc farewell.

Once out the door, you decided that on your way home from your last job, you’ll call up Nic and invite her over for some take-out and Netflix. _Fuck yea girls night._

* * *

 

“My God, this computer is fuckin’ filthy! Not even in the fun kind of way.” You have to hold your hoodie sleeve over your mouth as you open up the side of the old HP tower, dust _literally_ everywhere.

“Eww. Keep it away from my pad thai. I’m not fond of dermatitis with my noodles.” Nic said, hunching over her take-out container, her long brown hair providing extra cover.

Grimace still in place, you grab the small hand vacuume you own for just this type of task, sucking up all the excess nasty, before peering at the guts of the computer. “So Benoit is… scheming.”

“Scheming?”

“Scheming. Said today he’s got an _idea_ in conception, but didn’t want to tell me yet.”

“Wow. That’s a bit… insensitive? Y'know, with your anxiety and all.” Her chocolate eyes flickered between you and the stick of RAM you just pulled out the the tower.

“I mean, kinda. But, I could tell he was a little excited? I trust him about as much as I trust you, so I’m not terribly worried.” You glanced at Nic, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Good! That’s good. Trust n’ stuff.” She looked like she wanted to say more, so you raised a brow. It didn’t take long for her to relent.

“Sooo I was wondering…” she pushes her noodles around distractedly before continuing, “You know that friend I met at the gym? I invited her and her girlfriend over Saturday night. From what she’s told me about her girlfriend, I think you’d really get along.” You picked up what she was trying to ask you as she gave you the Nicole Hopeful Smile™.

You weren’t falling for it. “I’m waiting for the 'but'.”

She deflated slightly, “Well… it’s just… thattheirbothmonst-”

“No.”

“C'mon, E! It’s been two years, you’re really doin’ yourself a disservice here . Look, it’s just the two of them, and they’re a couple. Let’s just… see what happens?” _Dammit she’s doing the puppy eyes._

“Having a panic attack in front of people isn’t my idea of a good time, Nic…” You rub your eyes and- _shit-fuck. Goddamn dust all over your hands-_

“Yeah I know but, like, that’s with people who don’t get it right? And I was talking to Undyne about this and how I wanted you to go but you get these attacks because of-”

“You. Fucking. Told her?” You were staring hard at her across the table, and she visibly winced. Good. First rule of monster-fucker club, don’t talk about monster-fucker club.

“I-I…yeah. But, she’s totally cool about it! And I didnt tell her any of the dirty details, I swear! C'mon, please? Rip off the bandaid.”

You sat in silence for a while, continuing your work on the grand piece of shit that was this HP, mulling everything over in your head. You could tell Nic was anxious for you to say something, all the more reason to make her wait. You wanted to be furious. You wanted to kick her out and never speak to her again, but that tiny, reasonable part of you knew she was right. _Rip off the bandaid._

You sigh, “I hate you.”

_Don’t let your mother control your life anymore._

She beamed immediately, “Really? You’ll come?”

_Fuck it._

“You’re a terrible friend.” You put your screwdriver down and level her with a grimace.

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” She got up, hopping around in place a few times before tackling you in a hug, nearly tipping your chair over. “You’ll love them! I’m sure of it!”

_Down the rabbit hole we go._

* * *

 

Come Friday afternoon, you find yourself in Benoit’s office once more. He smiles at you as you let yourself in, and plop on the loveseat. “Afternoon, Eli. Ready to get to business?”

“Lay it on me, doc.”

“Alright, straight to it. I think it’s past time to try some exposure therapy. Now, I know-”

You cut him off with a bark of laughter. _No fucking way. Got yer message, Universe. Loud and clear._ You slap your hand over your mouth.

“I know, I know. You think it’s ridiculous. But these monsters aren’t going away, there are only going to be more, so-”

You can’t help but cut him off again, he’s just looking at you so earnestly. You briefly wonder if he practiced this speech. “About that, Nic kinda beat you to it.” You say, still trying to keep your laughter at bay. At that, he raises his brows. He says nothing, so you continue, “She invited a monster couple to come over to her place tomorrow. She convinced me to come over too.”

“I-Wow! Eli, this is wonderful! This is a huge step, I’m so proud of you.” At that, you blush slightly. The compliment meant a lot coming from the guy who kept you from falling apart for so may years. After rehashing the conversation you had with Nicole earlier that week, Benoit too expressed his displeasure with Nic divulging your personal information. You assured him that though it was a “dick move”, you know she only had the best intentions. He seemed satisfied with this, and gave you a hearty clap on the shoulder before you left.

_This is what progress is, isn’t it? Maybe things will start looking up again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UT characters next chapter! Sorry to make ya wait. Speaking of waiting, ch 3 prolly won't come out for bout a week? Now that I know this is something people are mildly interested in, I need to make sure the plot is in order. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! I was super self conscious about posting anything for the first time, and y'all made me feel welcome. You guys rock!


	3. Is it hot? It's hot, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late. I just started a job after being unemployed for a few months (yaaay!), unfortunately that means I have less creative time (booo!). Because of this, I'm not gunna sit here and promise that have a chapter out every week or every other week. Guess you'll just have to bookmark it to see when I update~
> 
> Shameless. Completely shameless.

“Is this hummus ok?” Nicole shoved the container in your direction. It’s _her_ hummus in _her_ fridge, how the hell should you..?

“Dunno, is it whispering the secrets of the void to you?” You quipped, raising a brow.

“No eldritch horror in my apartment, Eli. Do you think it’s good or not?” Nic did not share your love of lovecraftian shenanigans. Sigh.

You tentatively take a sniff, “It smells like hummus. Do monsters even eat this stuff? It looks like baby poop.” If a monster tried to feed you something that resembled _an infant’s bowel movement_ , you’d be quite offended yourself.

“Undyne and I had a thirty minute conversation about the different flavors of hummus, thankyouverymuch.”

“But you couldn’t be bothered to buy a new one, huh?”

“…”

“…” Your eyebrow raises to new hights.

“Shut the fuck up, Eli.”

Ha. Got ‘eem. “How’s your throw-a-bunch-of-sauces-over-the-chicken chicken comin’ along?” Seriously, this was a thing she did. Today’s concoction had chipotle ranch, sour cream, and a few packets of taco bells diablo sauce smothered on top before being thrown in the oven. You were on rice duty, and take no responsibility for what happens in that oven.

“Don’t question my culinary expertise. I timed it so it’ll be ready to come out when they get here.” She beamed, clearly proud of herself.

Yup, today’s the day. Your first real interaction with a monster. _Holy fuck. Don’t think about it too much._ They did sound super nice from what Nic had described, but damn if your mother’s voice wasn’t banging against the barriers of your mind. _Stop thinking about it- if you look into the void, the void may look back_. Heh. Yeah, more warp horror jokes to keep your mind clear. _Mmm tenticles- no! Nope! Wrong direction! Do not pass go-_

The rather boisterous ~~bang~~ knock at the door stopped that train of thought effectively. Nicole skipped to the door with an excited squee before flinging it open with a huge grin, “Battle buddy!”

You’re not sure what exactly you were expecting, but an industrial-strength mermaid pirate and an awkward cast member from _Dinosaurs_ was not it- although this yellow reptilian seems too nervous to make it on a 90’s sitcom.

En lieu of a greeting, the mermaid-pirate gave a loud “RAHH”, before scooping Nic up in a crushing bear hug. During this display, you caught the dinosaur’s eye, and gave an awkward shrug. From her smile/grimace, you judged this was typical behavior.

A raspy “L-lungs,” weezed out of Nicole, and Finns McEyepatch promptly put her down. “Introductions! Undyne, Alphys, this is my best friend, Eli.” She gestured between the three of you several times. You gave a small wave from your place between the kitchen and living room.

“Aha! The computer nerd! 'Sup?” Undyne saluted.

“O-oh, hi! Um, I-i-i like computers t-too!” Alphys managed, giving another smile/grimace.

With that, the couple was given a tour of the small apartment, before everyone seated themselves in the living room. You curled up on one side of the couch while Nicole took the opposite end, closest to the loveseat Alphys and Undyne settled in.

You quietly watched as Nic and Undyne went back and forth about gym stuff-- turns out Undyne was a personal trainer at the gym, a fact Nic never shared. Your mild surprise must have shown, because Undyne then turned to you and started regaling her tales of turning whimps into warriors.

She was just starting to gush about her girlfriend- _the **royal** scientist? Holy shit I feel under dressed_ \- when the sickly sweet smell of something burning caught your attention. Nicole was already jumping up with a litany of ’nononono’s, so you took to opening the windows before the fire alarm went off.

“On a scale of one to oh-fuck-no, how inedible is it?” You ask, taking position under the fire alarm and fanning the smoke away from it.

“Time-to-order-out.” She groaned, throwing the burnt mess straight into the sink. You tried not to look relieved.

“Err… isn’t the only place that delivers here that shitty Italian one? The ones responsible for The Great Mucus Incident last year?” You remember with a shudder.

Nicole leveled you with a slightly horrified glare, “We don’t talk about The Incident.”

Undyne perked up, glancing at Alphys, “Wanna go out? We know a place a few blocks away. _Amazing_ burgers.”

Nic looked at you, engaging in a silent conversation:

_How you doing so far?_

_Alright._

_Up to goin' out?_

_…_

_…_

_Sure._

 

* * *

 

 

On the walk to this “amazing burger place”, in the chilly early autumn air, Alphys fell into step with you. You told her about your computer repair business, which she was enthused about. She started telling you about some cell phone modifications she’s done, but she started talking so fast you couldn’t keep track anymore. You were saved by Undayne announcing your arrival.

As you walked in, the first thing you noticed was how _warm_ it was-- not a stifling heat, but a pleasant cozy heat. Like being wrapped up in a comforter in the early morning. The second thing you noticed, were the monsters.

The place was packed, obviously the place to be on a Saturday night for a monster. Large monsters, small monsters… a trio of frog monsters? You were vaguely aware that your group was led to a table, still occupied with scanning the room. Your eyes fell on the bartender.

_Oh my fuck._

A fire elemental. White shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown vest, bow tie and small rectangular glasses somehow perched on his face. How the hell can fire be sexy? _How?_ You noted how nothing he touched burst into flames, _so then if he touched me-_

Nic was snapping her fingers in front of your face, “Earth to Eli, you ok?”

“Uuhh…” You pulled your eyes away from the fire god to dazedly glance at Nic, “G-get me somethin’ to drink. Alcoholic. I-i gotta… have a smoke.”

You don’t smoke.

You needed air. Your vision was going black at the edges. You burst through the restaurant doors and, with a hand on the wall to guide you, followed the building to just around the corner, away from prying eyes.

Back to the wall, you sank to the ground. Head in your hands, you tried to control your breathing like the doc taught you.

**Sick piece of trash**

_Breathe_

**-piece of trash**

_Breathe_

**-of trash**

_Breathe-_

“Uh- _shit_. Hey, you ok Eli?” Undyne tone was worried, and the small, rational part of you that’s still functioning thinks that’s sweet, given that you just met.

“Just a sec. J-just a…” _Breathe_. Ok, ok, this is fine. You're fine. You finally look up and Undyne is kneeling in front of you, hands hovering awkwardly, like she wasn’t sure what to do with them. You gave her a weak smile.

“everything ok here?”

A new voice? Nope not looking. If you don’t look maybe they aren’t talking to you guys, right? Undyne shift to reply to the stranger, recognition in her features. _Damn_. Your face heats up a little in embarrassment.

“Sans? Uhh, yeah! We’re cool.” She turns back to you, the wide grin she plastered on faltering, “We _are_ cool, right? Look, sorry, I really wasn’t thinking-”

“No, no. It’s fine. Im fine. Just a little overwhelmed.” You decide to stop being rude and acknolwge the newcomer, turning to give them a small smile- aaaand it’s a skeleton. Tonight is full of surprises.

A boney hand raises to give you a lazy salute, “hey there, name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

And you, in all your eloquence, “Skeleton, huh? That’s pretty metal.”

He(?) shoves his(?) hand back in his jacket pocket and somehow… smirks? “it’d say it’s _brütal_.”

Did he just…? He did.

And you just _snorted_. Oh my god, this is the worst. You're hystarical, thats the only explanation- you’ve never snorted before in your _goddamn life._ You slap a hand over your mouth before anymore embarrassing sound wriggle their way out, but he seems pleased with your reaction regardless.

“Ok, ok, that was good.” You turn to Undyne, “Let’s get back inside before I literally freeze my ass to the ground.” You giggled.

As you shifted to get up, you almost didn’t hear his quiet remark, “that would be _ass_ hame.” Another snort- _godDAMMIT_.

Undyne helps you to your feet, rolling her eye while turning back to Sans, “You here to eat? Papyrus with ya?”

“yea,” he shrugs, “i decided to see what you were doin’ over here, so I had him go inside and grab a spot for us in the meantime.”

Making sure your ass was free of dirt, you wandered back to your table inside, the other two monsters in tow. You notice two chairs have been added to your table, a very tall skeleton taking up one of them. You can guess who that is then-

“that’s my brother papyrus,” Sans explained to you, “he’s the coolest guy ever.”

“SANS, THERE YOU ARE!” _holyshitloud_ , “LOOK WHO I FOUND WITH A HUMAN! OH, AND YOU FOUND UNDYNE WITH A HUMAN!” Papyrus beams up at Undyne as she reaches the table, “WILL YOU INTRODUCE US TO YOUR HUMANS PLEASE?”

“Well THIS is my work out buddy Nicole! I met her at my gym. And THIS,” she throws an arm around your neck roughly before you get a chance to sit down, “is her best friend Eli. We ended up here tonight cuz Nicole cooked dinner TOO HARD.” She snickered and held a fist up in Nic’s direction for a bump.

You smile and wave politely at the new skeleton before taking your seat next to Nic, the shorter skeleton taking the empty seat next to you.

Nicole, _bless_ her soul, had indeed ordered you a drink- and it was glowing blue. “I just told the waitress to give you somethin’ to take the edge off,” she whispered to you, “dunno what it is, but I’m pretty sure it’s magic-y?”

Without replying, you took a sip. Blueberry and mint and something that made your tongue tingle in a pleasant way. Immediately, you felt your body relax-- funny, you didn’t even realize how tense you were until now. You nodded your appreciation to Nic.

The night progressed with no more embarrassing hiccups, or at least you don’t think it did- this drink really did _wonders_ for your “give-a-fuck-o-meter”. You found out Alphys was a total weeaboo, in the most cutest-yet-awkward way. Undyne was a total bro, and you foresee her being your new gaming buddy. Papyrus reminded you of a puppy, eager and loud and spatially unaware and entirely adorable.

You didn’t get much out of Sans, other than a few jokes and bad puns, which you were perfectly fine with. Thankfully your rogue snorting had been reigned in, and you were able to laugh without sounding like a barnyard animal. Still, he seemed pleased with your reactions, and you wondered if that had anything to do with the groans the other monsters gave at his jokes.

Once outside the restaurant doors-- Grillby’s, as you were informed-- saying goodbyes, Alphys and Undyne demanded that you exchange numbers. After the passing of phones, you joked, “I’d say call if your computer ever dies, I’d fix it on the house, but you kinda live with a scientist.”

Alphys blushed at that, opening her mouth to stammer out a reply, when Papyrus snapped to attention, “YOU FIX COMPUTERS?”

You blink owlishly at him, “Uh, yeah. Own my own business. I mean, it’s only a one woman show, but it pays the bills.”

He seems to ponder this, before not-so-subtly trailing his eyes over to his brother, then snapping them back to you. “THEN IT IS PROBABLY FOR THE BEST THAT I GET YOUR PHONE NUMBER TOO. ANYTIME I TRY TO GO TO A HUMAN WEBSITE MY COMPUTER CRASHES.” He nods sagely, before his expression melts into one of slight worry, “B-BUT DON’T WORRY, I CAN PAY YOU. YOU DON’T KNOW US ALL THAT WELL, AND I DON’T WANT YOU FEELING LIKE YOU HAVE TO DO IT WITHOUT PAY!”

What a sweetheart. “Ha, no it’s ok. Here,” you pass him your phone, “gimme your number. I’ll text you when I get home and check my schedule?”

“EXCELLENT. IT WAS VERY NICE MEETING YOU, HUMAN ELI! HOPE WE CAN DO THIS AGAIN?” Oh, that hopeful look.

“yea, same here. nice to meet someone who appreciates my punnery.” Sans muttered with a wink.

You really have no control over the smile spreading across your face, “No problem. Maybe the six of us can do this again next weekend?” You end the question looking at Nic, as a way of seeing if she was available. She nods.

“HECK YES! Ok, I’ll start a group text later to get the details worked out. Later, nerds!” Undyne belted, before walking away with am arm around Alphys. Alphys herself only able to wave meekly as she’s drug away.

“Later!” You yell after the couple, then turn back to Papyrus, “And I’ll text you later tonight to set up an appointment. Night!” You beam, waving goodbye to the brothers, linking your arm in Nicole’s.

“Gotta say, Eli, color me impressed.” Nic laughed, once out of earshot.

“That magic booze helped a lot. I need that shit on tap at the apartment.” As much as you hate sounding like an alcoholic, it was true. The nagging voice in your head that you associate with your mother was completely silent the rest of the night. You wonder if monsters have made strides in fusing human medicine with magic? The Lexapro you take for your anxiety does close to nothing in comparison.

“Say what you will. I mean, you came into this with fear and trepidation, and you left with the phone numbers of three different monsters. Your shrinks gunna shit a brick.” She giggled, giving you a knowing look.

Outside her apartment building, you said your goodbyes, and continued the next few blocks to your own apartment. Checking the clock once inside, to be sure it wasn’t too late, you text Papyrus your next opening.

 **Me (10:38p):** Hey, it’s Eli. Looks like I’m free Tuesday morning or Wednesday afternoon this week. Which you prefer?

 **Papsi (10:40p):** HELLO ELI! WEDNESDAY PLEASE, AS I AM BUSY TUESDAY!

 **Me (10:41p):** lol, np. Night, see ya then.

 **Papsi (10:41p):** SWEET DREAMS HUMAN

Ha, he even yells when he texts. What a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a spelling or grammar error? Let me know! Leave a comment!


	4. You have 24 unread messages

**Captain Mermaidica (7:02a):** HEY NERDS! So we gunna make plans or WHAAAT?!

 **Captain Mermaidica  (7:13a):** GUUUYYYYYSSSSSSSS

 **Captain Mermaidica (7:18a):** WAKE UP YA BUNCH OF WHIMPS!!  >:O

 **Dino-mite (7:20a):** I'm not sure anyone wakes up this early on a sunday lol. Except me of course! Because! Science never sleeps! Hahaha (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

 **Papsi (7:21a):** AND ME! I WAKE UP AT DAWN NO MATTER WHAT DAY IT IS! IT IS PART OF MY RIGOROUS TRAINING REGIMEN 

 **Papsi (7:21a):** ALSO, I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SANS TO WAKE UP BEFORE I CAN TELL WHEN WE ARE AVAILABLE

 **Blond Roast(Nic) (7:24a):** guys. Plz. Shhhh till like 10?

 **Captain Mermaidica (10:00a):** IT'S 10!!A

 **Captain Mermaidica (10:00a):** 10!!!*

 **Dino-mite (10:02a):**  v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ

 **Dino-mite (10:03a):** Well! As you know Undyne I'm usually free after 5 on weekdays and free on the weekend!

 **Dino-mite (10:03a):** Unless I have nothing else to do! Then I'll work on some side projects at the lab while streaming some anime on my computer!

 **Dino-mite (10:03a):** Haha but that's not the case here since we're trying to make plans and all lololol. (⇀‸↼‶)

 **Papsi (10:05a):** (1 image attached)  puppies.jpg

 **Papsi (10:05a):** SANS STILL ISN'T AWAKE BUT I WANT TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE CONVERSATION SO HERE ARE SOME CUTE PUPPIES

 **Dino-mite (10:07a):** (●´ω｀●)

 **Captain Mermaidica (10:08a):** ... I was gunna yell at everyone again for being so lazy but those puppies are pretty damn cute

 **Blond Roast(Nic) (10:11a):** y'all got zero chill lol. I'm assuming the one who sent the puppies is Papyrus? Very cute.

 **Papsi (10:12a):** ZERO CHILL? BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE COOLEST THERE IS

 **Blond Roast(Nic) (10:13a):** lol yes you are pap, that' not what I meant.

 **Papsi (10:15a):** (1 image attached)  papyrus.jpg

 **Papsi  (10:15a):** I EVEN HAVE THIS AWESOME SHIRT THAT ADVERTISES TO THE WORLD MY ASTOUNDING LEVELS OF COOLNESS

 **Blond Roast(Nic) (10:17a):** lol nice! Gotta say, you can pull off a crop top quite well.

 **Papsi (10:18a):** THANK YOU HUMAN NICOLE I AM FLATTERED

 **Me (10:19a):** Omg guys ypu vibrated my phone off the nightstand

 **(Unknown number) (10:20a):** heh

 **Papsi (10:20a):** SANS NO. I KNOW THAT TONE. NO DIRTY JOKES 

 **Me (10:20a):** giggity

 **Papsi (10:21a):** NOOO NOT YOU TOO

 **Sansprit (10:21a):** heh sorry paps 

 **Me (10:22a):**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Me (10:22a):** sorrynotsorry

 **Me (10:23a):** im free from Friday after 5 till Monday btw

 **Sansprit (10:25a):** pretty much the same for pap n i

 **Blond Roast(Nic) (10:27a):** oh yea! I'm free Fri night and all day Sat. 

 **Captain Mermaidica (10:31a):** FINALLY!!! Lets make it for Friday night so we all can stay out later!

 **Me (10:32a):** sounds good. I'm goin back to sleep now and turning my phone off. Nic, if I die in a fire delete my browser history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *avoids flying objects* not a full chapter, but it's something?
> 
> Drop by my tumblr and say hello!  
> Vertebaeproblems.tumblr.com
> 
> *for some reason my end notes from ch1 keep showing up below my actual end notes??? Sooo ignore that plz


	5. Dust bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you got notified of a chapter prematurely. I accidentally posted an unfinished draft instead of just saving it >. <

You finished your recap of your weekend a solid 3 minutes ago, and Dr. Benoit had been staring at you agape since then. You started drumming your fingers against your thigh, smile tightening. The motivational poster on the wall-- S _uccess, something, something_ \-- was suddenly very interesting.

Deciding you've had enough embarrassment for one Monday, you stood up to leave. He snapped to enough to stand with you as you spoke, "Ok, so since this was overwhelming for both-"

You were cut off by his hands clapping around yours. Startled-- never does a shrink interact with a patient like this-- you looked up to his eyes on his withered face.

There were tears there.

"I-i..." he paused to clear his throat, "...I am so _profoundly_ proud of you, Eli. After seven long years of working on yourself, you've made these huge strides in just _days_. I... I just... not to sound like I'm doubting you, because I'm not in any way, but where did this come from?" He took a step back, seeming to remember himself, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

You couldn't meet his eyes anymore, glancing instead off to the side. "I... honestly don't know. It's been a series of ' _fuck it, why nots_ ' this week. I don't even freak out about it until I go to bed, and even then it's almost like an out of body experience." You sit back down, eyebrows scrunching together, "Its like my mind, body, and heart are all on different pages. When I agreed to all this crazy stuff? It was because that's the direction my heart seemed to pull me in. Then, when I go to bed and have a real chance to assess the events of this weekend, my body and heart are like, ' _yea this is fine_ ', while my brain is screaming, ' _RED ALERT. INITIATE SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION_.'

"Like, I should be freaking out, but I'm waiting for the tension to seize my body and for my heart to start beating out of my chest, but it never comes. Or, it hasn't yet at least. 'Spose there's still time for the other shoe to drop." You laugh weakly, slumping forward with your elbows on your knees.

Benoit settled back in his chair, smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "You know what they say about gift horses. The fact that you only had a minor episode _after_ you felt sexual attraction to a monster you encountered-- that is something I want to discuss more later, but I'm positive it's a step in the right direction. You're getting stronger, Eli, there's no doubt in my mind. Keep up with the breathing exercises, and remember there's no shame in pulling back a little if you get overwhelmed."

You felt like you left his office with more to ponder than you came in with.

* * *

 

You had just finished setting up Wi-Fi in a client's office, and that's why you ended up in this park. This lovely park, on a sunny day, enjoying the cool weather.

At least, that's what you're telling yourself.

You actually had been nose deep in your phone, on autopilot, when your feet led you here. _How had I not been hit by a car?_

Blinking owlishly, you took in your surroundings. You've never been to this park before, being it was in a pretty densely monster-populated part of town, but you knew of it's existence. It was rather nice; lush grass, large oaks just starting to change color, plenty of benches and picnic tables. There was even a small playground, where a couple of bunny monsters were currently playing. 

_Doc said I need more sun anyway._

Shrugging, you followed the gravel path that circulates the park, enjoying nature and people watching for the first time in... too long. You passed by bunny couple-- must be the parents of the children at the playground-- an old man reading the day's paper on a bench, a middle aged woman feeding pigeons, some more of those frog monsters you saw at Grillby's hoping over to a food cart-

_No fucking way!_

Said cart was manned by none other than your new joke-cracking skelepal. You found yourself torn between amusement and embarrassment; frozen in place, unsure if it was weird to approach him, given you _just_ met. That decision was made for you when he caught your eye and waved you over with an easy smile. _But he's always smiling, so that doesn't count for much, right? Ugh, you're making it weirder by hesitating._

You approach with a small wave of your own, "Hey, small world. 'Sup?"

He leaned back in his chair behind the cart-- _hot dogs_ it says, though they look nothing like it-- placing his hands behind his head, regarding you with his eye(lights?), "heya, keepin' park-goers fed. what brings you here, lunch break?"

"Nah, I just finished up for the day and kinda ended up here." You shove your hands in your coat pockets to keep from nervous fidgeting, you suck at small talk. "Figured I'd stop to smell the roses, so to speak."

"glad t'hear you  _rose_ to the occasion, _bud_."

"That was awful. Try again." You were fighting your smile.

"what did the huntress get for her birthday?"

"Hmm?" 

"guns n' roses."

You put a hand over your mouth to hide your grin, "Roses scare me actually."

"no kiddin'?" He raises a brow bone skeptically.

"Yeah. My fear of roses is a thorny issue. I'm not sure what it stems from, but it seems likely I'll be stuck with it." You have to look away to keep from laughing out loud.

You're pleasantly surprised by the deep chuckle that comes from him. Maybe a little _too_ pleasantly. Best not to think too much about that.

With a glance at your phone, you concluded you took up enough of his time. "Well, I should be headin' home. I'll see you tomorrow, when I come to check out Pap's computer, yeah?"

"yea i'll be around," his eyelights slid back to you to give a wink, "don't get into any thorny situations on the way home." 

You waved and quickly turned around before he could see the blush you felt forming.

Making sure to pay attention on your way home this time, you finally find yourself back at your apartment. Once safely behind your door, you glare down at your feet. _Traitors_.

The hell has gotten into you lately? It's almost like when you were on antipsychotics as a kid ( _how_ do you _even_ prescribe that for a paraphilia?) that kind of... ghosting through existence. The difference being, with this, you still _feel;_ you feel excitement, and you feel _hope_. It fills your chest to the point you feel like you're floating-- making it so easy to flutter from one thing to the next-- and before you know it, you're agreeing to all these crazy things like _socializing_ , because it's just _so easy_ when you feel so weightless.

You plop down in the middle of your worn couch and stare at the ceiling, contemplating.  _Then there's moments like this._ Moments when your body starts to float back down to earth, and your mind has a chance to catch up and ask you _what the actual fuck possessed you to do that? What possessed you to interact with the very beings that bring back such horrid memories of your childhood-- of what was **done** to you-!_

And thats it isn't it? That's the bottom line: it's not the monsters, it never was. _Jesus, it took me this long to figure it out? I'm dense_. It's _her_ ; her words and actions, drilled so deeply within you that you actually started to view your attraction to monsters-- and, thus, the monsters themselves-- as the issue. Fuck, how long has Dr. Benoit been tryin' to get _that_ through to you? Here you've been, giving him the ' _yeah, uh-huh, ok_ ' rundown, without actually _hearing_ him. You pull out your phone to tap out an email to the Doc, quickly telling him of your epiphany and a subsequent apology being so thick-headed.

You don't stop smiling the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

 Your face is the epitome of disgust.

"Is that... a Windows '95?"

"UMM, I'M NOT SURE? I GOT IT IN THE UNDERGROUND AND ALPHYS MADE SOME IMPROVEMENTS-" Papyrus was twiddling his thumbs nervously next to you, which made you feel bad. You didn't want him to think your horror had anything to do with him.

"No, no. It's ok. Really, this explains why you've been having trouble-- I don't even need to do a diagnostic." You put your work bag down, taking off the side panel of the tower to peek inside; you have to see what kind of sorcery is keeping this thing alive. "It's safe to say you're gunna need to buy a new computer, Pap. Good news is, I can probably salvage what files you do have on this one. What kind of budget do you have?"

"BUDGET?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. _Oh, he is so much like a puppy._

"Yeah, how much can you afford to spare on a new computer-- and what do you want to use it for? Just surfing the web, or are you into online videogames? Gaming rigs tend to be a lil' more on the pricey side." You're disappointed there doesn't seem to be anything special about the guts of this ancient relic. Bummer. 

Leaning away from the desk, you catch Sans leaning against the door frame to Pap's room. You tilt your chin at him in greeting.

"I MOSTLY VISIT COOKING WEBSITES. OH, AND PUZZLE GAMES! I LOVE THOSE!" Papyrus declared.

"eh, budget isn't really a' issue. the king and queen pay me pretty well t'help out alphys at the lab." Sans shrugs, somehow leaning _further_ into the door frame.

 You drummed your fingers against the desk for a moment, contemplating. A stationary rig just doesn't suit the energetic skeleton very well. "What about a laptop? That way you can have it in the kitchen with you when you cook?"

A heart beat passed, then two. Did you say something wro-

 " **HUMAN**!!" He can get _louder_?- Wait, were those literal stars in his eyes? "THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! THINK OF ALL THE RECIPES I COULD TRY-- AND _THE_   _Puzzles_!" The way his voice dipped in astonished realization had you laughing out loud.

"Alright, alright. I'll take a look at a few, narrow it down to three, and have you pick out the one you like best. Sound good?" The question was directed at Papyrus, but your eyes found Sans' for approval.

He looked... thankful?... with a genuine smile on his face. In that moment, you could _see_ the love he had for his brother clear as day.

Instead of replying, Papyrus gave an excited squeal and bounded out the door and down the stairs. You raised a questioning brow at Sans.

"he cleans when he gets excited," he answers, "'guess it's how he works off the energy."

You chuckle in response, dusting off your hands on your pants and standing, "It's adorable." You didn't hide the warm smile creeping on to your face, you were really starting to get attatched to the vivacious skeleton.

"hey, eli..."

Thats... the first time he's used your name. _Shit, did I do something wrong?_ "Y-yeah?"

He seemed to search your face for a moment, looking for an answer to an unasked question. Finally, his eyelights softned before he spoke again, "... thanks. for what you're doin' for my bro, and not just with the computer stuff. you don't even really know us, n' yet-" he rubbed the back of his head, frustrated at the words he couldn't quite find, "just... thanks. you're alright, kid."

Warmth filled your chest at the sincerity you felt with his words. "Thank _you_. I..." _don't deserve your kind words, or your brother's friendship, or_ you _-_ "... I don' think I've heard one pun outta you the whole time I've been here. You're slackin', Sansaparilla." Emotion successfully averted. Win.

"yeah, i don't think i'm feelin' very well. lost a lot of weight n' everything i eat goes right through me." There's a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, no. What have I done." You groaned with no real intent behind it.

"think you could check my pulse?"

"Sans."

" _tibia_ honest, everyone's been sayin' i'm nothin' but bone lately."

"Sans, no."

Papyrus' voice from downstairs interrupted your giggling, "SANS, I CAN _FEEL_ YOU PUNNING FROM DOWN HERE!"

Naturally, you laugh harder.

Sans chuckles in that deep, pleased tone again, and you once again find yourself wanting to hear more of it-

"pap is prolly gunna start dinner soon. you, uh, have plans? pap loves cookin' for new people. so... you could stay if you want. for dinner, i mean." He wasn' looking at you, the floor suddenly the most intriguing thing in the world, and his face was turning a light shade of blue. _Is that... normal?_

You didn't give yourself the oppotunity to think on it,

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at skelebros!


	6. Heartburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SurrealInfection for motivating me to get this chapter out! I was really starting to second guess myself, and was getting all self conscious about my amateur writing skills. You rock!
> 
> [This chapter's inspiration](https://youtu.be/nuFoENOhZ6o) , and prolly the new theme song.

Papyrus was, indeed, elated to have you for dinner. In fact, when Sans shared the news, he gave _another_ excited squeal and galloped into the kitchen immediately. You sat on the couch with Sans in the meantime, absently listening to the sounds of clanking pots and 'Nyeh!'s. 

To stay productive, you used your phone to pull up Newegg and began your search for the perfect laptop for Pap. You were sharing your discoveries with Sans, and _that's totally why he ended up so close to you on the couch. Yup, totally._ He was turned slightly towards you, so that his knee brushed your thigh as he leaned in to get a better look at the specs of the Asus on your screen.

_It's a fucking knee, belonging to a_ skeleton. _Get your shit together, woman. Stop blushing like a damn virgin._

You didn't even get this bothered when you _did_ lose your virginity to that one guy in high school(what was his name? Brandon? Brian?). But, then again, _antipsychotics_. Insert shrug here. At the time you were just trying to see if something-- _anything_ \-- could get you off while taking that poison. The answer to that was a big ol' _nope_. 

"The cool thing about this one is that it's two-in-one. Fold the keyboard back, and you got yourself a tablet. Useful for all his cooking and puzzling needs." You play the short demonstration video for Sans, handing the device to him, and taking the moment to get your thoughts back in the right track. "If he decides on this one though, he's got to be careful. These kinds of laptops tend to _literally_ break in half if you manhandle 'em too much."

"that would _break_ his heart." He was close enough that you could feel his breath ghost down your neck and over your clavicle. It smelled of something tomatoey and something that reminded you of snow. You _think_ you suppressed the shiver you felt rising.

"C'mon, you're not even trying." You laugh, leaning back to look him in the eyelights.

He was already looking directly at you. "eh," he grunts, "distracted i guess. throw me a _bone_."

You pick up his hand thats not holding your phone, and lightly toss it into his own chest.

"...touché." Chuckling, he turned back to your screen. 

"Alright, _Sans of Time_ , gimme back my phone." You make a "grabby hands" motion towards your phone in his hand.

His grin widened conspiratorially, "oh? 'fraid i'll find somethin' i'm not 'sposta?"

"My porn stash, obviously." If only you were kidding. There may not be anything _saved_ to your phone, but there are bookmarks...

He raised a brow bone at that, light blue tinting his face once again, but his grin remained.

"i'm listenin'."

_Oh, you know, light BDSM, monster on human action... a lot of monster on human..._

You turned your head towards the kitchen and mock yelled, "What was that Pap?"

"he didn't-"

"SURE. Be right there." As you get up you snatch your phone from his hands, throwing him a teasing smile over your shoulder as you pass. "Oops, sorry."

You swear you heard him growl.

Entering the kitchen, you take a seat at the table and watch Papyrus work, utilizing the moment to bring your heart rate down. ~~_'_ _ ~~Cuz~~ hot damn that growl._~~

Papyrus looked over his shoulder, finally noting your presence, "HUMAN! JUST IN TIME, DINNER IS ALMOST DONE. **SANS**!"

As Pap dished up the plates-- spaghetti, you think you remember Undyne mentioning his love for it once-- Sans shuffled into the kitchen and took the seat across from you at the small square table, propping his head up on the arm leaning on its surface.

You watched as his eyelights slid harmlessly from Pap to you, holding your gaze. He was only looking at you but you feel as though he just whispered something dirty in your ear- _oook, let's get this blushing under control here._

"HERE YOU ARE, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" The moment was broken by Pap's appearance-  _thank yooou, Paps!_

 -

After not one, but two helpings of the most delicious spaghetti that has ever graced your tastebuds, you were slouched in your chair with your head leaning all the way back, unable to move.

"Pap, I'll have you know... you're never gunna be able to get rid of me now." You giggled with a lazy grin, "The Trash Panda is here to stay. You'll, like, be taking out the garbage one night, only to have my ass sittin' there eatin' your old leftovers."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Papyrus boomed, "BUT WHY WOULD YOU BE OUTSIDE WHEN YOU COULD BE HERE AT THE TABLE? AND WHAT'S A TRASH PANDA?" 

"Another term for a racoon. I'll send ya the memes later."

"heh, after gettin' to the surface, pap discovered the cooking channel. was glued to it for a week straight." Sans was in a similar state as you, draped in his own chair.

 "Dedication. I like it."

Papyrus beamed at the compliment, and gathered the plates at the table for washing. You managed to roll yourself out of your chair and over to the sink to help him. He tried to shoo you away-- something about being on the clock-- but you couldn't be dissuded.

Sans made soap puns the _entire_ time.

 

* * *

 

The sun was just starting to set when you finally forced yourself to leave the skeleton brother's cozy townhome. After waving to them one last time, you set off in the direction of the bus stop. You make sure to find a good trash panda meme to send Paps, before you forget. You find two you deem worthy, and send them immediately.

As soon as you put your phone back in your pocket, it buzzes:

**Sansprit (5:32p):** you at the bus stop?

**Me (5:32p):** Yea, just got here. Why?

**Sansprit (5:33p):** k

_What? That was rando-_

A soft "pop" to your left causes you to jerk your head up. It was Sans.

"...Uhh... hi?" Bro just popped into existance, you weren't sure if that was awesome or horrifying.

He seemed to catch on to your shock, as he rubs the back of his head bashfully. "sorry 'bout that. didn't think 'til after you left that you took a bus here. i, uh, with it gettin' dark 'n all, i could give ya a lift."

_Give you a...?_ "You mean... like that?" You guesture in his general direction, indicating his _sudden_ appearance.

"uh, yea." He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets, toeing a small pebble with his loose-fitting sneaker. "If you ain't comfortable with it, that's cool, just thought-"

"Fuck yeah, let's go." You beam, stepping closer to him.

His eyesockets widen slightly, before chuckling, "alright. so jus' hold on to me, first."

After only a split-second's hesitation, you decide that your arms around his neck is most comfortable, being only an inch or two taller than him. You feel his hands slide around your middle, meeting at your back.

"ok, now," his usual grin shifts into that of the shit-eating variety, "...what color underwear you wearin'?"

_WHAT DID-_

Suddenly, you were thrown into blackness. Simultaneously not being able to breathe and getting too much oxygen, being too cold and too hot, you grip Sans like a life line-

You were outside Grillby's.

During your "travel", you had pulled Sans flush against you, your head in the crook of his neck, but you couldn't find the will to put a respectable distance between you yet. You were too busy trying to control your breathing and heart rate, fighting the panic rising like bile in your throat. "I-i'm sorry, sorry. Just- just lemme- goddammit."

"woah, hey, it's ok. take all the time you need." He brought one hand up to stroke your hair, and the other started rubbing soothing circles on your back.

Without removing your head from it's place, you gently take the hand stroking your hair and bring it down to cuff the back of your neck, squeezing slightly to prompt him to take a firmer grip. "I-I know- 's weird- but just... stay there a sec." You let out a shaky breath, relaxing ever so slightly. Absently, you note that his skeletal hand was quite warm.

He says nothing, just keeps his grip at the back of your neck, and rubbing your back. Finally, after what feels like forever, you bring your arms down to his chest and push away gently. You give an apologetic smile, but you can't meet his eyelights. "Anxiety." You give, by way of explanation.

"shit, sorry. i shoulda told ya what you'd be in for. you ok?"

"Better now. Thanks for humoring me," You gesture at your neck, "Like I said, I know it's weird, but it helps."

"naw, 's not weird." _Were his eyelights... dilated?_ "um, so i remembered you said you live near grillby's, which way do we head?"

You turn to the direction you need to go, nodding at him to follow. The walk was spent in semi-comfortable silence, the comfortable aspect only being broken when your treacherous mind would remind you of what a royal _ass_ you just made of yourself. You reached your complex just as the streetlights were starting to come on.

"Well here I am. Thanks, I honestly forgot how quick it gets dark this time of year. And... sorry for my meltdown." _Dammit. No way he's gunna want to hang out with you now._

"'s no problem, and don't apologize for that." His easy gaze turned serious, "never apologize for somethin' like that. you need me, i'm there. s'what friends are for." He reached out and gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

Your chest was constricting with a warm, unfamiliar feeling. _Heartburn? Let's go with that._

"Thanks, Sans. That means a lot to me. Most would be runnin' for the hills right now." You joked.

"heh, won't get rid 'a me that easily."

Your cheeks were really starting to hurt with all this smiling you were doing today. "Good. I'll talk to ya later?"

"yea. g'night."

You waved to each other as you turned and entered your building. Inside your apartment, you check your window to see if he left.

The coast was clear.

You plop on your couch and bury your head in your hands. _That was almost a disaster. Should call me the disaster artist. "Lissaa! You're tearing me apart Lisa!" Heh._

Another buzz in your pocket makes you notice two undread messages. The first from Pap: 

**Papsi (5:41p):** OH I SEE NOW. BUT YOU ARE MUCH CUTER THAN THAT RACCOON. AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T HAVE RABIES.

The second, was Sans again:

**Sansprit (6:04p):** ya never did answer me

It takes you a second to figure out what he's talking about, and when you do, you bark out a laugh. You chewed your thumb nail, debating if you should reply. It's just harmless flirting, right? It's just that he's charismatic-

**Me (6:06p):** they're black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The first meme you send pap](https://tinyurl.com/yb43qpq4)   
>  [Followed by this one](https://tinyurl.com/yb3t63vg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> On the short side, I know, but I wanted to leave it on a solid note.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Waterfall theme the entire time I wrote this.


End file.
